The Legend Of The Ten Princesses
by ButterflyMist
Summary: Everythings normal in Jump City, villains causing chaos TT's beating them up. The only thing different is that Bushido was coming to stay in the Tower for a few weeks. Raven's past is slowly unravelling as she's called home once her black knight bodyguard finds her location and who is her bodyguard anyway? Rated T for swearing. Under thirteens can read if they aren't immature. R
1. Prolouge: The Legend

**A/N: Hi! My favourite TT is Raven so don't judge me, this is may be turn into a RavenxBushido later on, if you guys want it to or if I don't give a shit what my readers think and want that to happen. This is also an opening to Raven's past in my mind. I got the idea playing a game on so don't judge me if it's corny! This is the Prologue. Enjoy.**

* * *

The Legend of the Ten Princesses

Once upon a time, in the magical land of Azarath, in the kingdom of Yore, lived ten sister princesses. No two princesses were alike, but they never fought or argued over important matters. Each princess had a different personality and different powers.

There was Amy, the friendly princess. Aphrodite, the love-struck princess. Bethany, the mysterious princess. Elizabeth, the brainy princess. Fauna, the pet princess. Flora, the nature princess. Isabella, the sweet princess. Joy, the happy princess. Raven, the power princess. And last, but certainly not least, Stephanie, the confident princess.

Each princess loved and respected one another, never once did any of them have genuine ill-will towards another. Except when a certain prince became involved. His name was Prince Richard von Phantom the eighth of Garamond. He had blonde hair up to his shoulders, brilliant blue eyes and he always wore the most extravagant of outfits. His smile could banish Trigon to the deepest depths of the underworld. All the princesses fell hexes over spells in love with him except one.

_"HE'S MINE!" _

_"HE LOVES ME!" _

_"DON'T BE RIDICULOUS! HE COULD NEVER LOVE SUCH AN UGLY PIG!"_

_"SO HE'D LOVE AN UNTIDY SLOB, WOULD HE?!"_

_"AT LEAST HE'D HAVE FUN WITH ME!"_

_"HE'D DIE OF BOREDOM WITH YOU! WITH ME HE'D NEVER FEEL EVEN THE SLIGHTEST BORED!"_

_"AT LEAST HE COULD ENJOY PEACE AND QUIET WITH ME!"_

_"ARE YOU KIDDING? HE MAY ASWELL SLAY HIMSELF IF HE'S GOING TO BE WITH YOU!"_

_"WELL IF HE MARRIED ME HE'D NEVER ONCE EVEN THINK OF DIEING!"_

Arguments like thins went on for hours, getting louder and larger. The king and queen didn't know what to do. All of their darling daughters wanted to marry the prince, but none of them would once consider the friendship they once had. For a long while they'd forgotten that Raven, the power princess, didn't love Richard von Phantom. They decided to place Raven, the second youngest sister, as the heir to the throne. When the other nine princesses quietened down enough to realise what was happening, they immediately went to father and begged to be given another chance. But King Vulgen would not change his mind. As they sulked a mysterious man approached them in the royal garden and offered to make Raven so frightened she'd leave, stupidly they agreed, wanting so badly to have their shot at the crown back. What they didn't know was that their parents had deceived them, if they knew the truth about Raven they would never have agreed to the man's offer. What they didn't know was that their father wasn't Raven's father, the hideous demon lord Trigon was her father.

Their mother had been raped by Trigon when Joy was two. Arella told her beloved Vulgen what the monster had done and the king sent out his best knights to slay the evil one. But what they thought to be the demon's carcass was really an illusion of the shadows. The real Trigon had disappeared into the underworld. When the knights came home with the false news the king was bursting with joy until a thought crossed his mind that he'd never considered, what if his beloved was pregnant with the demon's spawn ling. He was about to discuss this with Arella when she revealed to her husband that she was indeed carrying a demon. The king almost regretted not going after Trigon himself but he'd been too worried about his wife. Vulgen suggested an abortion but Arella, being Arella, wanted to keep the poor thing, the king agreed. On one condition, the monks would read its mind and if it was pure evil, they'd kill it. Arella stubbornly agreed.

So, when the demon was born, Arella immediately loved her. The little baby had soft, indigo hair that was only just visible, big round violet eyes, a blood red charka stone upon her forehead and, Arella's favourite feature, the sweet baby girl smelled of lavender. The monks were anxious to take the baby and study its mind, but they also felt they needed the queen's permission. After she reluctantly allowed her precious angel to be taken away she thought about names. She never really had much trouble choosing names for her other eight princesses, but this one was different. Her eyes were mysterious like Bethany's, brainy like Elizabeth's, friendly like Amy's and sweet like Isabella's. There were only two names she could think of to fit this one and came after the letter J, Murder-Rose or Raven. She'd decided on Raven-Murder-Rose Roth, or Raven for short. She discussed it with Vulgen who arrived at the hospital later that day and he agreed that it was a lovely name, if not peculiar. A short while after, the head-monk returned with the ninth princess, he told the king in private of Raven's prophecy. He knew he'd have to rid the world of the latest addition of his family, but there were two obstacles stopping him. Firstly was how cute she was when she smiled at him and secondly, Arella. It would break her heart if Raven-Murder-Rose was disposed of. He decided to keep the baby, but his choice wasn't that hard after the monks had told him the full truth about the prophecy; no-one knows what it truly is as those exact monk's bodies now feeding the earth. Everything was perfect, happy. Arella had forgotten the pain Trigon had caused her and Vulgen was happy that his sweet little Raven.

When Raven's fourteenth birthday approached she had a little sister named Stephanie who was twelve for the time being and the two were the best of friends. Amy, Aphrodite and Bethany had forgotten about the man in the garden five years ago and were now happily married and ruling over kingdoms with their lawfully wedded husbands but Liz, Fauna, Flora, Bella and Joy were still out for blood. On the birthday of Princess Raven-Murder-Rose Roth the entire kingdom was invited and the kings and queens and their sons and daughters of other kingdoms too, so everyone failed to notice the very dodgy man who stood in the shadows and watched the birthday-girl, HIS birthday-girl. At the near end of the ceremony, Raven was about to be officially crowned next in line for the throne. Just then Trigon's true form burst through the human façade, making him one hundred feet tall. With a roar he banished his daughter to earth, to live until her purpose in life was fulfilled. As everyone screamed an ran as a shadow portal was formed under the princess, her father, mother and the knights all tried to reach her and save her from this cruel (from azarathian point of view) fate. But the only one to get to her was the black knight, Sir Sinister. As he grabbed her tiny wrist they, the princess and her 6'2 muscled black knight, were plunged into darkness the fourth-eighth princesses were all horrified as they realised their mistake.

I don't know what happened next, I wasn't there.

* * *

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Either way I'm happy. If anyone who's reading this has played 'Beyond Good And Evil' on the PS2 and has killed the monster that grabs Pey-J after you find Double H and then lose him again, could you help me because I'm so pissed off with it. I have 1 Taco and 3 bags of fruit or whatever they're called. Anyway, read, review, or PM with tips for BGAE 'cause I HATE THAT MONSTER!**


	2. Chapter 1: Thoughts and Lies

**A/N: Well Chapter 1 already, BTW no-one has read it yet and it's 27/10/12. But I just posted it, if any of you guys are familiar with my Saints Row fanfic; don't worry about commenting on that. Remember I need to know! I put as Raven and Bushido as the main characters but I kind of want them to be together but I want your POV on the situation. I've kinda decided to put it as Raven Bushido for chapter. And to avoid confusion, Stephanie was alive during the fights over Prince Richard and no the Prince isn't some counter-part of robin. Enjoy.**

**Oh and for anyone having a hard time picturing Richard….. C:\Users\Coby\Pictures\7 Dates\ put that in the internet address bar thingy.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Japanese company and Woeful fathers

It was a regular day in Jump City, villains cause chaos, and Teens with super-powers put a stop to it. But today was special because the legendary Japanese warrior Bushido was coming to stay with the Titans, because crime was becoming a little too frequent.

**Bushido's POV**

I couldn't understand why I was even nervous about this. I wouldn't say anything to any of them, but I was still anxious. It must be because I've never been there before. I walked to the meeting point where Cyborg will come with the T-ship. I felt weird, dressed like an ordinary teen; all these girls were giggling, staring or drooling and that doesn't includes the women. I keep walking and think of the Titans East or at least what I remember from the battle with the brotherhood.

Robin. A teenager dressed as a traffic light. Trained in martial arts and uses various weapons.

Cyborg, a half man-half robot hybrid. Uses strength and robotic weapons built into his body armour.

Beast Boy, informally known as 'BB' to Robin and Cyborg. Former Doom Patrol member wears black and purple. Uses changeling powers to defeat villains.

Starfire. Known as Star to her boyfriend, Robin, wears semi-traditional Tameranian clothes, uses natural alien powers for many reasons.

Raven. Dark empathy/telepath, wears purple leotard and cloak, slim, violet eyes and hair, smells of lavender, uses shadow magic and is quite beautiful-

I stop. Where did that come from? I've never thought any girl beautiful in my entire life, and why do I remember her so vividly? I shake these thoughts from my head and realise how stupid I look to the outside world. When I get there Cyborg is waiting for me.

"There you are! I've been waiting for an hour!" He whispers to make sure no-one knows we're here. I roll my eyes and climb in, a real samurai doesn't need enough materials to fit a suitcase but I brought one anyway. I fall asleep on the ride to the tower but I'm okay with that, anything to get those thoughts from my head.

**Sir Sinister's POV**

I have to find her. My king and queen are counting on me, all the way from Azarath. Plus the fact that I practically taught her do master her powers while the monks told her to forfeit them to nature. I found it weird when King Vulgen told me how her powers and mine were miraculously alike, although I could sprout wings of darkness. She's always been like a niece to me.

_"Uncle Sammy?" The cute kindergartener yanked at my uncovered hand._

_"Yes, Raven?" I kneeled to her a metre above her height. I couldn't kneel to her height because of my own height._

_"You're my BUF. Best Uncle Forever!" She exclaimed wrapping her tiny arms as far around my neck as they would go._

_"And you're my BNF. Best Niece Forever." I replied, being rewarded with giggles. The queen walked up to us._

_"Now, now, you two. That's enough. Sir Sinister, you were supposed to be guarding my little girl while I tended to Stephanie. Come along, Raven. Your little sister wants to meet you." She enquired still glaring at me. I knew full-well she didn't like the idea of me teaching her precious power princess how to use her powers, or the idea of Raven wanting me to be the uncle in the family._

I nearly let out a small chuckle but decided against it. Chuckling for no reason would damage my reputation as Gotham's second best, emotionless, detective. The Dark Knight had the position I needed; he had more resources than me. I continued to search threw the Universal Citizens database, my co-workers thought it strange both the way I talk and that I spent my free time looking through the worlds databases for a teenage girl. Some of them even had the nerve to whisper that I, the black knight of Yore, was a paedophile. Commissioner Gordon is walking up to me, obviously to ask me of the nature of my searches (probably because he thought I was a paedophile too); I told him that the girl I was looking for, Raven-Murder-Rose was my daughter. He asked me the details, having a daughter of his own and being sympathetic to my lie. I recited the story about Arella and Vulgen, only with myself instead of my king that he had told me himself, only I changed it around a bit to fit the idea I had in my head.

"I remember it like it was yesterday. I met Arella in high school, back then she just seemed like another maiden trying to ignore every boy in sight. But as it turns out, she was the girl my parents wanted me to marry, they even thought about an arranged marriage between us. I protested and made them promise that if I could make Arella fall for me alone then they would allow me to take the path I chose, they agreed but I knew they still were suspicious. Little did I know, at the time, that Arella was actually avoiding every single boy so that I didn't think that she was interested in someone else, she told me eventually, when all of my ideas if making her love me failed to be exact, and we hit it off. It wasn't until after college that we tried to have a kid, we tried several times but it didn't work. But when we stopped trying, Arella got pregnant. I found out later on that there was a chance that it may not even have been my kid."

"Why not? You said so yourself, the two of you were in love." Gordon interrupted the second I took a long breath.

"We were, but Arella had figured that it was my fault she never carried a child, so she cheated on me with some gangster named Trent. I only found out when he sent her a text, she was in the shower at the time and I was wondering about what 'our' little bundle of joy would look like. I didn't tell her I knew until after she'd given birth and we'd taken Raven-Murder-Rose Sinister home. She had started crying and begging me to forgive her, but I wouldn't until she'd explained what the hell she'd dated that asshole behind my back, that's when she told me, that she thought it was my fault we were having problems. I was fucking furious, we started arguing and arguing for months, although we stopped a few months after Raven's first birthday, for our daughter's sake. I didn't even realise what was happening, Arella had started to reminisce the fights and realised how much she'd grown to hate me, she stayed until a few days after Raven's second birthday for God knows why. Although on the twenty-eighth of June, three days after Rae-Rae's birthday, 'our' little girl said her first word and started to take her first steps. I was the happiest man alive."

"What was her first word?" The commissioner was getting really into my false tale.

"'Daddy'. Arella seemed so distraught by that one word. That night I had to work late so I didn't get home until ten thirty. 'Honey, I'm home.' I'd called. I'd been promoted so I was in a good mood, then I found the note," I closed my eyes, thought for a moment and told what the note supposedly read to it to my pleasingly eager superior. "It said, 'Dear Sam, I use to love you dearly now I don't even remember why. You're the same man you used to be, but something's changed. I'm leaving and I'm taking Raven with me. I don't know why I'm even saying goodbye, but Raven seemed to know that I had my heart set on migrating, you'd be so proud if you'd seen the fight she'd put up, she even demanded she stayed here and wait for her precious daddy. She's just like you in so many ways Sam, this fact will hurt me, but it will also bring me joy. To know that my daughter won't remember you but her personality is just like yours, is the best present she could ever give me. I won't miss you and I know you won't miss me, so I didn't bother waiting to say goodbye. Raven won't remember you so she doesn't need a pitiful fool like yourself to say 'bah-bye' to. Tell Misty, our next door neighbour to the left, not to overfeed Max, her toddler. Sincerely, Arella Roth." I finished bowing my head low as if trying not to cry.

"Samuru, I'm so sorry." Gordon said as he realised he had a meeting and left me to search for my 'daughter'.

_Do not worry, my princess. I won't lose you ever again._

* * *

**A/N: This actually took longer than expected, it took half an hour *0*. Anyway, if anyone has finished the game 'Beyond Good and Evil' please help me, I'm just so pissed off with this monster, it's the one that grabs Pey-J after he tries to help you, after Double H falls off the platform. Please help me; I'm so fucking pissed off. On another note, review if you liked it or whatnot and flames are welcome, just not about my OC (I normally hate OC's but I'll make an exception since it's my OC.) or the pairing.**


	3. Chapter 2: Who the hell is He?

**Cyborg: Hi ya'll!**

**Butterfly Mist: Cyborg, shut up.**

**Cyborg: *Sulks in a corner.***

**?**

**Anyway, it's chapter three and I'm pretty jumpy right now so no scares.**

**Beast Boy: *Jumps out from behind a bush***

**Butterfly Mist: *Punches him in the face* I SAID NO SCARES!**

**Raven: Couldn't have done it better myself. **

**Anyway, I don't own anything except the legend, Samuru Sinister, Raven's nine sisters, His Highness King Vulgen, Prince Richard and the plot. P.S. I actually meant Titans ****WEST**** in the last chapter, sorry for any confusion!**

**For anyone who needs help imagining Mr Sinister:**

**Brunette hair up to his shoulders, tied in a low ponytail.**

**Mildly pale.**

**Wears a dark purple shirt with a trench coat, brown jeans and a silver watch.**

**Dark blue eyes go red when pissed off, black when using his signature attack (The Devil's Pendant (Made it up myself)).**

**Crimson charka stone, much like Raven's, only more intimidating.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Who the hell is he?

Bushido arrived at Titans Tower at 3:00 in the afternoon. Almost everyone else was on the town, so it was just the two boys and two others. Bushido was trying to use his shinobi's senses to figure out who the fourth person was but he couldn't. Cyborg showed him to his room, which used to be a very big storage room and was right next to Raven's room.

_Great, at least I'll get some peace and quiet with Raven._ He thought to himself (Duh). He laid down on the bed and felt sleep consume him, he hadn't slept in months. His dreams were of none other than his dark sorceress herself.

**Samuru Sinister's Pov.**

I feel very disappointed in myself, why you ask? Because I could have just used my charka to find my princess. I've tracked her to a small metropolis called Jump City, a peculiar name, such as my mistresses'. I couldn't pinpoint her exact location, but I can find her on my own at this point. I grabbed some Hawaiian pizza, Raven's favourite, when I smelt her exact lavender scent. I turned to the source to see three young adults eating a vegetarian pizza, the female smelt of my charge the most, she must interact with Raven an least once a day, possibly an ally? The green one noticed I was watching. I grunted and turned back to my pizza, although I used the darkness around them to watch and listen to them. I made sure my charka was covered with my hat.

"Robin, that guy was watching us, mainly Star though." The green one motioned to me.

"Maybe he would like to be friends!" The female, Star I think, said cheerily, how disgusting.

"Unlikely Star. Let's just ignore him . . . for now." The male, Robin, said casually. They and I finished our pizzas. They left and I made sure that at least one of my shadow minions were following each of them at all times.

I found a moderately well set up inn to spend the night, if need be. They watched a moving picture, went to an open grass area. They also went to an 'arcade'. Whatever that was, although I've spent two years on earth, I don't know everything. I eventually tracked them to a giant T.

"Atypical. Now my minions, I will go find the princess." I told them once they (Finally) reported back.

I stealthily, okay maybe not so stealthily, arrived at the tower, the three from earlier and a machine greeted me. Clearly thinking I was an attacker; they attacked me. Robin tried landing a blow with a Bo staff, but it broke in half as soon as it touched me. 'Star' threw green orbs of energy at me but those fuelled my powers and I shot my own weapon on her. The green one morphed into a bull and charged as soon as he got close I morphed him into a mouse and, shocked, he ran away. The machine threw punches but I stood my ground (while dodging, I need to look my best, especially if Raven is here), he soon got exhausted and fell unconscious. Then a samurai came out, I didn't want to hurt this one for some reason, maybe I respected his choice of work, being a warrior myself or because I'm bored of fighting these amateurs. He swung his sword and missed. I conjured my duel (curved) blades and blocked each attack. After half an hour or so he got tired out, I nudged him and he fell. Then she came out the door. Her Majesty, Princess Raven-Murder-Rose Roth.

"Moje princezna." I kneeled before her, speaking in the unofficial royal language, Czech. She started crying and I immediately embraced her whispering in her ear, "Shhh, it is okay. I'm here now and I'll never let you go again. I promise I'll always be there for you, no matter how hard Trigon tries to separate us." I rubbed her back as her arms tightened around my neck. I felt her captors' strange looks.

"Friend Raven, do you know this man?" The naïve-looking female asked. My sweet little princess nodded through the tears.

"I- I thought you'd forgotten about me. Y- You would have normally have found me at least few months ago." She sobbed, her shoulders were quaking. I smiled and shook my head.

"Yo, Rae. Who is this guy?" The machine said standing, I still don't understand the term 'Yo'. I picked Raven semi-bridal style; she gave directions through the T while she informed her "Team" who I was. M.U.S.I.C. was a stronger team than this, and the six of us always fought.

"Mr Sinister has been my loyal bodyguard since before I was even born." She'd said for the sixth time since 'Beast-Boy', the green one, did not understand. My princess stopped giving directions once we were standing in front of a large doorway. The teens that previously had trouble keeping up were now walking through the doors into what seemed to be their lounge room/kitchen/dining room. I sat the Power Princess on the large couch and sat directly next to her, growling when Beast-Boy sat too close to her. The samurai sat furthest away, scowling at me, Robin sat next to him with an arm around the alien. The robot sat closest to Raven, the Boy sitting beside him.

"So what exactly happened, you said you were born on Azarath and came to earth at fourteen and then you met us a year after being on earth." Robin leaned forward, an eyebrow rising.

"I sort of . . . lied. I was born on Azarath, but on the day of my fourteenth birthday . . . Trigon was at my party and he kind of opened a portal of fiery shadows under me. Samuru was the only one close enough to grab me-"

"-But I was caught in the portal's current as well." I grimaced, remembering the bloody bones, the body organs and the detached heads we saw while falling through the tunnel-like portal. I reminded myself that, for Rae, it was worth it. The samurai glared at me again and I resisted the urge to get up and smack him upside the head.

"Sammy, this is Beast Boy, Cyborg, Robin, Starfire and Bushido." My princess motioned to each of them; I already knew the names of three of the five unfamiliar faces, "Everyone, this is Samuru Sinister, my faithful friend, bodyguard and ex-teammate." I knew what she was thinking. She and I were in a team for an entire year, M.U.S.I.C. As I've mentioned, there were six of us; Metrion (an Azarathian, cousin of Raven), Ian, Caelan, Ume (Raven's chosen 'earth name') Antonio and myself. We were so close, until the one that got away.

* * *

**A/N: Soooo, what's up with 'the one that got away'? You'll find out eventually. Anyway, this is chapter 2, DUH.**

**ButterflyMist, signing out.**


	4. Chapter 4: Nightmares of the Past

**A/N: Hi, guys. Sorry I'm updating a little late but I've been getting used to high-school. Anyway, Bushido is still obviously distrustful of Samuru and doesn't want him around his cru-**

**Bushido: *Gives me a death stare***

**I mean his ****_teammate,_**** Raven.**

**Bushido: *nods***

**Let's hope he doesn't kill me before I finish this story. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Nightmares of the Past

Samuru felt welcomed by most of the Teen Titans. Obviously this Bushido person didn't like the idea of him being so close to Raven. Robin led the heir to the throne of Yore's bodyguard to a room that looked like a desert, it was a little dusty but nothing an Azarathian Warrior wasn't used to. Robin was about to say 'this is the room you'll be staying in' but Raven butted in.

"Why can't Samuru sleep in my room?" An adorable tone came to her voice that the 34-year-old hadn't heard since his charge had been dating a certain stretchy blonde. The question caught Robin off-guard and he started to stutter.

"Well . . . Um . . . I . . . Um . . . Because . . ." Raven got a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Come again, Robin? I couldn't hear that." She put a hand to her hear in a mocking manner. Robin was still stuttering.

"I-I-I-I-I-I s-suppose I-it w-wouldn't h-hurt." The Boy Wonder then robotically walked off. When his footsteps faded the two Azarathians occupying the traitor bitches room started giggling.

"Did you see his face?" Raven said between chuckles. Samuru nodded.

**Bushido's POV**

As I retired to my temporary bedroom I began feeling emotions I'd never felt before. I have felt hatred before but not this much, I've never felt the other two emotions before in my life; I could only describe them as . . . . . . Jealousy and . . . Love?

_No. No, no, no, no, no, NO! I can't be in love, I just can't! Sensei fell in love and that only led to his demise but this is worse. She's my teammate. What the hell am I going to do?! _I screamed in my mind. I sat down on my bed and started thinking . . . once I calmed down that is.

_This must be some kind of blood relation. Yeah, that's got to be it. Just like my ancestor Yoshi. He was assigned to protect an ordinary girl but after an encounter with the Demon Worshipper Clan he found out that she was actually the emperor's daughter, Seiko, he began to fall in love with her. When he finally proposed to her she accepted instantly. So, why is this happening to me? That only happened to one of my ancestors, so why am I falling in love with Raven? I mean, yes I did develop a crush on her when I watched her fight in the battle against the Brotherhood of Evil, but it was tiny! How come if find her so- oh God don't tell me I'm-!_ When I checked I could definitely see that I was indeed. SHIT! Tonight is going to be really uncomfortable for me.

**_Somewhere around 11:00 pm_**

**Raven's POV**

_I opened my eyes and was in a bank. I'd been here before and I dreaded the reason. I could only watch as the scenes unfolded in front of my eyes._

_I scowled as I saw the Pied Piper, an insane villain who believes he is the villain from the story by the Brothers Grimm. I watched as he played his bagpipes and manipulated the security guards and the rest of the banks occupants. Then we- THEY, walked in. My old team. Samuru/Mr Sinister with his bluish-black angel wings spread, me/Ume/Dove with my pure white angel wings folded behind my back, my cousin Metrion/Crow his bat wings spread out a bit, the twins/Ike and Caelan/Cheshire and Crookshanks with their feline features showing and HIM. Antonio Francesca/Tricky Stretch/my ex-boyfriend. He looked perfect as always; his blond hair part to the left his golden mask glittery, his amazing emerald eyes that had hazel flecks when it rained, his slight muscles showing from beneath his latex costume. It was mainly green but had a large yellow simply of a bird, he'd done that just for me. I could easily tell by the glint in his eyes he was thinking about me. The rest of us looked good to I guess. _

_Samuru wore the usual. Same brunette hair in a low ponytail, same mildly pale skin, same dark purple shirt, trench coat, brown jeans and silver watch, same dark blue eyes and same crimson charka stone on his forehead. I know I'm always safe with him._

_Metrion wore a tight latex tank top; tight latex pants that went as far as his knees, the joints of the legs and pelvis on the pants were stitched together as if someone had torn them. Boots with the gem, I have on multiple versions of on my belt, on it going up to his knees and a long dark blue coat that went down to his calves, it looks just like my cloak. His indigo hair was cut short at the back but he had to bangs that went down to his shoulders, it must have irritated him so much, his mask had no eye holes but I know/knew that he could see through it._

_Ike and Caelan mirrored each other, just as they always used to. Each had a pair of purple cat ears at the top of their ginger heads, purple tails sprang from their backsides (almost as if they had minds of their own), their originally rust brown eyes were now cat-like and yellow as a banana. Their bodies under their purple hoodie and pants were covered in purple fur. I miss their clumsy flirting._

_And then there was me or, the old me. I wore my cloak only it was white, such as the Pure Ones in the stories I was told back on Azarath; they were the holiest of sorcerers. I wore the hood up as normal, but that time I'd forgotten my mask. The folds of the cloak were open, showing the pure white dress underneath, it was spaghetti-strapped and the skirt flared out a bit and went down to my lower thigh. I wore white ballet slippers and white stockings with garter belt to hold them up (not that you could see them). I wore my usual gold belt but the gems were a pale pink, the same colour my charka was at the time. You couldn't see it but at the time my hair was a beautiful sapphire, it had turned that colour when I hit puberty. Oh, how I miss that sapphire shade._

_"Stop, Piper. I think there's a hole in your bagpipes." Samuru always had the cheesiest lines while he played as the hero 'Mr Sinister', I loved them though; they always made me giggle. The Pied Piper stopped playing and flung around. Oh God, please don't make me watch!_

_"Well, well, well what 'ave we 'ere?" The real Pied Piper would have been German, but this cheap knockoff was British, "The tone-deaf heroes 'ere to save the day? Not on my watch, duckies." Now that I think about it he sounds a lot like Mad Mod. He raised his bagpipes to his mouth and started playing an awful, high-pitched, off note tune. I and I cringed as music affected me/us most, the twins grasped their ears and the other three just laughed._

_"Let the  
M.U.S.I.C play!" Samuru yelled and he, Metrion and my- I mean Antonio attacked. When the twins and I regained our footing we attack as well. You'd think that a scrawny old guy with bagpipes would be harmless but you'd be wrong. He could put up a fair fight any day and he'd chosen the perfect time to rob a bank. Normally I'd be fine during the night since I'm basically solar-powered but after the battle earlier that day I didn't have enough time to recharge. As the old saying goes, a chain is only as strong as its weakest link; and that was me at the time. Normally it would be Antonio or the twins but I had to rely on hand-to-hand combat and I wasn't used to it. Samuru conjured a shadow army of about twenty but they were instantly banished by the horrible notes of the bagpipe-playing man. Metrion manipulated the shadows to try and take the bagpipes of the old man but he found a way to avoid them. Ike and Caelan hissed and ran at the old guy, still being perfectly symmetrical, Piper played another belch-worthy note and they were down. I had put on my signature headphones and blasted songs by One Direction into my head. By the time the Pied Piper turned to me he'd taken out all the others. I summoned what was left of my sunlight magic and tried to blind the old man but I only created a minor flash before it fizzled out. I looked at him for a second before he played a note that I couldn't hear, he got a frustrated look on his face and played louder. The girl I used to be still couldn't hear him, the song 'They Don't Know About Us' was blasting in my auricles (ears). She/me rushed up to him and tried to land a blow but the old man dodged and jabbed me/her in the back of the neck. At that time I'd simply thought he'd got a lucky hit, but know that I see the ugly smirk on his face as I fall to the ground I wonder how he knew where my weak spot was. I just noticed that as I dashed towards him my hood fell off, if there was cloth between my neck and his fingers I wouldn't have been as affected. I was paralysed on the floor of Helmas Community Bank as the Pied Piper made his escape with a huge bag of stolen money. They everything went white._

_When the whiteness went away I was standing in a forest. Oh God, please NO! Why must I watch? I started crying as I watched myself, Samuru, Metrion, Ike, Caelan and Antonio standing in the only clearing in the forest. We were dressed in civilian clothes. Samuru basically wore the same as his hero costume but without the mask, Metrion wore jeans and a hoodie, the twins wore loose tank tops and shorts, I wore a baby blue genie shirt, a baby blue skirt that stopped at my upper thigh and a matching headband. Antonio wore the cutest outfit I've ever seen on him; he wore an emerald button up shirt and dark blue jeans. His shirt matched his eyes and I and I were practically drooling. I really do love him. Then the yelling started._

_"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT FRANCESCA! THE PLAN WAS THAT YOU STAYED NEAR UME AND PROTECT HER! YOU KNOW FULL WELL THAT HER POWERS DRAIN QUICK AND EASY IN THE NIGHT AND WITH THE BATTLE PRIOR . . ." Metrion yelled at my boyfriend at the time. I visibly cringed but no-one took notice. I hate when people argue, it makes me have anxiety attacks. I could only watch as the old me opened my mouth and tried to speak, but no noise came out._

_"MY FAULT!? YOU NEVER SAID THAT THERE WAS A PLAN AND I SAMURU'S HER BODYGUARD! HE SHOULD BE THE ONE PROTECTNG HER!" Antonio yelled back at my cousin. Samuru stood from the position he'd taken sitting under a tree. Please, stop before you start hating each other!_

_"What are you saying, Tony? Because I think you're saying I'm bad at my job. Besides, when I allowed you two to date I expected you to be her second knight in shining armour; or do you not, as you said, 'love' my charge?" I was thankful for how Samuru spoke but not for the words. By now I was on my knees with my hands over my ears, trying to block out the yelling, the old me was frozen with my mouth hanging open. The twins were blasting music in their ears and had their eyes closed so they had no idea what was happening._

_"PLEASE DON'T SAY ANYTHING, ANTONIO! PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU!" I screamed crying, but I don't think they heard me; I'm not talking about the old me, it was the 'new' me who screamed that to them. Then when I thought Antonio actually heard me, he said it._

_"You're right, I don't." I screamed in pain as he said that, threw away him communicator and walked South. The old me collapsed to my knees and cried as well. My cousin and my bodyguard took no notice. The twins were finally coming back from their happy places. Wish I had one._

_"Where'd Tono go?" They both asked. They call Antonio 'Tono' when he's not around. They saw the old me crying and rushed over to me, cuddling me and trying to calm my breathing; only now do I realise that they love me, well, loved is the better word now. The Metrion bowed his head._

_"You big, ugly freak, Sinister," he mumbled, "He was my best friend and you just had to make him say he didn't love my cousin, didn't you?" The 'new' me stared up at them. I don't remember this part but I know what's going to happen. Samuru smiled._

_"As you said, Fatso," I stared as Samuru taunted Metrion, "The fault is his." Samuru took out his communicator, crushed it and walked North-East. I screamed my heart filled with melancholy. The twins looked up from the younger me and stared at the indigo-haired male. Metrion glared at them._

_"You stupid, little kittens," Please, Metrion, don't say it! "If you weren't half feline you could have protected Ume, but you failed. Miserably." The Felidae twins looked at him enraged._

_"IT'S NOT OUR FAULT, JERK!" They yelled then kissed my head, "We love you, Raven. Even though you don't love us." They then took out their communicators and dropped them the crushed them under their combat boots. I cried even harder as they walked East. I knew my younger self's heart was racing. I knew she/me was thinking, 'Oh God, they love me!? And I've been completely blind!' I could only watch as I ran off East in pursuit of the twins who loved me and probably still love me. I left my cousin alone and he just threw away his communicator (which looked like the Titans communicators but instead of the T they have a musical note, I had a double quaver.) and walked West._

_"YOU STUPID JERK, METRION! YOU SCARED OF THE FIRST FRIENDS I MADE WITHOUT THEM ONLY LIKING ME FOR THE FACT THAT I AM A ROYAL!" I screamed at him so loud I'm positive he heard me in his mind. I ran after myself and the twins only to find that I'd lost all three of them, I knew the old me wouldn't find them. They had gotten a head start and probably gone left at the fork in the path. By the time I found my old self it had already happened; my hair had gone back to its original soft indigo and my eyes had gone blank. I was still alive but I'd lost all reason to live. Then the white flash came back._

When the flash subsided I was in Nevermore, I saw none of my emotions or anyone for that matter . . . so I dropped to my knees and continued to cry. It may have been an hour, or a year . . . however long it had been. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

* * *

**I hope you all appreciate how long this chapter is! It's over 2600 words! Anyway, Favourite, Follow, Read and Review!**

**ButterflyMist, Signing Out!**


	5. Chapter 5: Comfort and Cuddles

**A/N Who like the last chapters dream scene? Poor Rae-Rae. I was listening to They Don't about Us and Kiss You by One Direction while writing this so if you go onto and listen to them while reading this chapter you may understand my inspiration on this.**

**Disclaimer: I own what I own. But not the Teen Titans :,(**

* * *

Chapter 3

Comfort and Cuddles

**Bushido's POV**

When I finally went to sleep that night I had a strange dream:

_I was in this really gloomy place. The sky was black and the trees were dead, it looked utterly terrifying. Then I saw a bunch of crows with red eyes whispering, it was either 'Turn back' or 'Turn bad'. I wasn't sure what they were talking about so I ignored them. I began walking down the path on the dead earth; I wondered to myself where I was. Then I heard a scream of pain and sorrow. I ran towards the source only to find Raven. My breath caught and my heart stopped. She was wearing a lavender tank top and lavender pyjama pants with little blue butterflies on it. The heart-wrenching part was that she was on her knees, crying. I walked up to her and knelt by her side, not sure about what to do. She must have felt my presence as she looked up at me with fresh tears gushing down her delicate face. Believing I was only dreaming I cupped her both cheeks and wiped away the tears with my thumbs. She seemed to calm down a little; our gazes never leaving each other's. I guess I got caught up in the moment, I didn't really mean to. Her lips were so plump and looked so soft. I kissed her. Her lips looked as they are; soft, sweet . . . delectable. When I pulled away Raven looked saddened. I gave her a questioning look and she did something I didn't expect HER to do. She kissed me. I guess this is what will start happening in my dreams, in my fantasies . . . about her. I love you Raven, I wish you knew. When she pulled away my vision darkened and I seemed to teleport._

_I was standing in a bank of some kind. I saw an old guy in a skirt with some bagpipes. What. The. Fuck. I watched as a group of five teenagers and an adult burst in. Two of them were cat-like, one of them was a man that looked like Raven and one of them was in a one-piece, latex costume. Samuru Sinister was there and a girl in a white cloak. It took me a moment to realise that it was Raven; she looked absolutely amazing in the white, spaghetti-strap dress, the skirt of the dress was flared out and it just seemed to fit with her pale skin. She wore the hood of her cloak up, I wish she hadn't, I want to see how those beautiful features of hers matched that dress. She wore the same belt I always saw on her, only the jewels were a pale pink. I didn't bother taking note of how the others were dressed, I just focused on Raven. I watched as her team fought and failed, this old guy must be a threat. My eyes widened as I saw her rush forward and the hood came down. Raven had a perfect shade of sapphire hair, perfectly corresponding with her outfit. She threw a punch at him and missed, why didn't she just use her powers? The old man jabbed her in the back of the neck with two fingers and she fell (hopefully temporarily) paralysed to the floor. The old guy rang off with a bag that should have crushed him. I ran to Raven but everything blackened again._

_When the blackness disappeared again I was standing in a forest clearing, Raven and her team were there but in civilian clothes . . . minus Sinister. What Raven wore made me freeze. She wore a baby blue genie-like outfit but pink lining and trim. She looked absolutely stunning in it. Then things turned bad. The group started arguing and then Samuru said something that interested me._

_"What are you saying, Tony? Because I think you're saying I'm bad at my job. Besides, when I allowed you two to date I expected you to be her second knight in shining armour; or do you not, as you said, 'love' my charge?" He directed the question to the blonde guy, I glared at him._

_'Don't you fucking dare say you don't love the most perfect girl in the world!' I thought hoping he heard me. He didn't._

_"You're right, I don't." Raven (or Ume as they called her) was crying so hard. Then Samuru left. The bastard! He was supposed to stay with Raven! The twins then comforted the weeping Raven. The man, Metrion, yelled at them. They told Raven something I didn't hear, kissed her head, and then walked away. Raven then chased after them leaving Metrion standing. I then woke up._

I opened my eyes and sat up, thinking over what I had just dreamt about. Raven was practically abandoned by those people. I don't like that idea. But that didn't actually happen, did it? I shook my head and went to get the cure for my dry throat; water. As I walked through the halls I began wondering, how could that asshole say he didn't love Raven? She's absolutely perfect and yet the bastard said it. I know think of those words as the 'Forbidden Sentence' (AKA 'I don't love Raven') I entered to main room and went straight to the kitchen. I bumped into the one, the only, Raven (wearing the exact same pyjamas as in my fantasy). She almost slipped and fell to the cold, unforgiving floor. Key word; Almost. My lightning fast reflexes made me grab Raven and pull her to my chest (yeah, that's exactly why I did it). I heard her gasp and felt so many urges to just kiss her. I didn't though, my dream could have simply been that; a dream. So I was shocked when I felt her arms wrap around my back (I'm taller than her), before I realised it my arms were around her waist and my lips were on the top of her head. I could've stayed like that forever, just holding her, but some dickhead criminal chose just then to make the alarm go off.

* * *

**So how was that? How many people like how Bushido's taking his liking to everyone's favourite enchantress? Who likes the cuddle scene? Will I ever shut up? Probably not. Favourite, Follow, Review and Read onward!**


End file.
